


DAVE [S] : Go To Bed

by BoatsNHoes



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Clocks, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Post Game, Sexual Fantasy, Sleeplessness, Time Shenanigans, Xenophilia, alien junk, dave can't catch a break, dave doesn't like the sound of clocks, poly dave, post game powers, technically wanking, ticking is a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 15:59:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5503895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BoatsNHoes/pseuds/BoatsNHoes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which the hero of time cannot sleep because of his time power pros and cons, therefore he opts to use the best sleeping medicine he knows.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DAVE [S] : Go To Bed

**Author's Note:**

> It's 3:47 am and I cannot sleep for the life of me. So, to pass the time and to hopefully exhaust the last remnants of consciousness from my body. This will probably be terrible, but it's an excuse to write a post game poly-dave sandwich. Enjoy. Please forgive me if this is absolutely terrible, my writing partner is fast asleep write now so... yeah. 
> 
> ~Kanny

Your name is Dave Strider and you are fucking sick of your god powers. Although, you enjoy being able to recite the time down to the millisecond, at will you might add, you really dislike the fucking endless ticking that echoes through your head at all fucking hours of the day and night. Normally, you'd have a pair of headphones on you to keep the ticking at bay, and to listen to some of your raw cut mixes; but that's not important.

You are currently dying of boredom and of frustration. You have been up for almost twenty four hours, consecutively, so you've moved past angry frustration to sexual frustration. You can't blame yourself, you are twenty something with the objects of your affection off doing... god knows what. John likes to spend as much time in the air as possible, so when he's off from his schooling, poor sap wants to teach kids, he takes the chance to take flight and just... disappear for a while. You sigh, you know that Karkat /could/ be here if you really needed him, but he's spending time with his lusus. You don't blame him, you know how much it means to have your guardians reborn, and Karkat loves his crabdad to fucking death. 

Which leaves you laying in your bed and staring at the ceiling, an endless ticking in your head, as you decide to just reach your hand down your boxers and take your length in your hand. You're only half hard, so you'll need just a little encouragement. Hopefully, cumming will knock you out. You close your eyes as you give the base of your cock a slight squeeze.

You like to imagine both of them pampering you. Johns big hands roaming down your sides and to your hips. He'd hold your wrists above your head as Karkat kissed along your neck and shoulders, Karkat's hands are always gentle as they touch you. You let out a soft moan as your dick hardens and you give it a slow stroke. 

John's mouth would find yours to silence any noises you're making, grinding against you. The friction would feel so fucking amazing, Karkat would rake his claws up your sides and tweak your nipples. John's mouth stays on yours as your dicks brush together. You groan, this fantasy is too vanilla, you're going to have to shake things up. You hum and give your dick another squeeze. 

You opt for a much more... fulfilling fantasy. (hah) You always liked the idea of sinking onto Karkat's writhing bulge first, it's wet warmth wriggling inside you and brushing your prostate slowly. He'd thrust into you as his fantastic little tentacle stretches you, the mix of your voices drowning out the metallic clockwork ticking. Karkat's voice would be low as he calls you a good boy. 

Your breath catches and you speed up your hand, you're pretty much fucking into your hand as opposed to actually stroking your cock. 

You know exactly what's going to happen next, John's cock will prod at you. The blunt head, slick with lube and excess of Karkat's genetic material, will start to push inside along with Karkat's bulge. You'd whimper out a curse as John pulls your hair softly, he and Karkat will start a rhythm of fucking into you. John would groan as he called you his little slut, his baby doll. 

You're a fucking pushover for pet names, not that you'd actually admit that to anyone. You can already feel the precum dripping from the head of your cock, making your length slick. The heat in your core is getting tight, fuck you need it. You need this fucking release, you're about ready to beg to whoever is listening right now. 

Your favorite part of this particular fantasy is when the both of them cum inside you. Karkat always cums first, his hips growing erratic and his bulge thrashing without any order. You love the idea of him spilling his red material into your ass as John pounds away at you. 

John, as you've had the joy of learning, likes to pull your hair. You fucking love it when he does, especially when he's using those sweet pet names on you, his hips pistoning into you before stilling deep inside you and giving you everything he's got. 

Your legs shake as you squeeze your eyes shut, groaning quietly and spill on your hand and a bit of your stomach. Gross...

You lay there, eyes finally drooping and your heart pounding in your ears. You breathe in deep and exhale as you're finally able to fall asleep, the beating of your heart drowning out the sound of ticking. You sigh, wiping your hand on your boxers and letting yourself drift to sleep.


End file.
